Surprise !
by Faeris
Summary: L'anniversaire de Ginny est la meilleure des occasions pour avoir des surprises. PostPoudlard. RonHermione
1. Chapter 1

Eh oui, pour votre plus grand bonheur - qui a dit malheur ? – je reviens avec une nouvelle histoire ! Allez, cachez votre joie, lol.

Bien entendu, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient (même pas Ron _sniff _), Gloire à J.K.R. !

Titre : Surprise !

Résumé : L'anniversaire de Ginny est la meilleure des occasions pour avoir des surprises. Fic post-Poudlard (mais post-post hein). Couple Ron-Hermione avec quelques allusions à Harry-Ginny.

* * *

Hermione se regardait dans le miroir, pour voir quel effet donnait la millième tenue qu'elle essayait : rien ne convenait.

Elle avait essayé au moins 5 jeans différents : taille basse, troué sous la fesse, sans ceinture et avec, retroussé, … Avec cela, elle enchaînait les petits hauts : à paillettes, sans paillette, avec une ou deux manches, longs ou juste une brassière.

Elle n'en pouvait plus ; faire les boutiques avec Ginny et trouver quelque chose à se mettre sur le dos pour le soir même était éreintant.

A chaque ouverture de rideau, Ginny poussait des exclamations d'admiration. Pourtant, l'ex préfète-en-chef de Griffondor ne comprenait pas ses réactions.

Après avoir retiré le tee-shirt et la jupe longue qu'elle avait passé, elle inspecta le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir : elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle se trouvait moche, mais elle était loin de se trouver belle.

Hermione commença par détailler sa tête : ses cheveux touffus, ses yeux communs, sa bouche fine et rosée, et son nez qui ressemblait, selon elle, à un tremplin de ski. Pour ce qui était de son corps, les reproches ne tarissaient pas : trop peu de poitrine, une taille pas assez fine, des hanches trop proéminentes, des fesses plates, des cuisses dodues et des jambes trop courtes.

La description qu'elle se faisait d'elle, était loin d'être flatteuse, mais Hermione savait qu'on se juge soi-même plus durement.

Si elle avait pu avoir la beauté incandescente de Ginny, elle aurait embrasé le cœur de la gente masculine. Mais elle était Hermione, la _banale Hermione_.

* * *

Justement sa meilleure amie interrompit le cours de ses pensées en passant par le rideau de la cabine une énième tenue :

- « Tiens, essayes ça et montre-moi ! lui ordonna Ginny.

- Ginny, mais qu'est-ce que…. Commença Hermione en détaillant les différents morceaux de tissus.

- Non, ne dis rien, s'il te plaît ! Passe juste ce que j'ai apporté et montre-moi ce que ça donne. S'il te plaît, sinon je serais déçue, et puis c'est mon anniversaire quand même ! la supplia la rouquine.

- Ok, ok » se résigna Hermione.

Ginny avait pensé à tout, des chaussures à la veste et même le collant. Hermione passa les vêtements un à un, puis affronta le jugement du miroir. Comme elle commençait à s'impatienter au bout de 15 minutes, la jeune Weasley prit l'initiative d'ouvrir le rideau et là … un large sourire fendit son visage :

- « Hermione, je jure sur Godric Griffondor, que si tu ne mets pas cette tenue ce soir …

- Tenue ! J'appelle ça un déguisement !

- Eh bien, sache que si tu mets autre chose que ça tu devras te passer de ma précieuse amitié …

- Oh … si ce n'est que ça ! la taquina la brunette.

- Et je jetterais un sort de glue perpétuelle pour que tu la portes à jamais !

- Oh ! Tu es … je… c'est du chantage, s'offusqua Hermione

- Exactement ! » lui répondit Ginny avec un grand sourire victorieux ; puis se tournant vers la vendeuse, elle cria : « on prend le tout ! ».

* * *

Le retour au Terrier se fit dans la joie et la (presque) bonne humeur. Ils transplanèrent tous les quatre à quelques mètres de la maison.

Harry et Ron s'étaient eux aussi rendus à Pré-au-Lard, pour trouver un cadeau à Ginny. Comme à leur habitude, ils s'y prenaient à la dernière minute. Hermione, elle, s'y était prise à l'avance.

Le transplanage était une science inexacte, et elle se retrouva dans la clairière à environ 500 mètres de la maison. Soudain, elle entendit un 'pop' sonore, juste à ses côtés. Dans un soupir de soulagement, elle vit Ron se matérialiser.

- «Salut!

- Ouais, c'est ça … salut.

- Je t'ai fait peur? lui demanda-t-il.

- …non, c'était un bond de joie, Ronald! répondit sèchement Hermione.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'agresses? Je n'ai pas fait exprès! Tu devrais savoir que le transplanage est une…

- Science inexacte, je sais, souffla-t-elle. Excuse-moi, mais oui, j'ai eu peur».

Hermione était troublée, pourquoi Ron et elle, avaient-ils atterrit ici?

Tout en continuant de marcher, elle lui demanda:

- «Alors, vous avez enfin trouvé quelque chose pour Ginny?

- Euh… eh ben oui. Harry lui a acheté un magnifique, adorable bijou avec des petits coeurs rouges», répondit-il en singeant son meilleur ami papillonnant des yeux.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire, ce qui donna au rouquin l'impression que ça faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait plus entendu. Enfin, depuis qu'elle avait rompu avec ce stupide Krum: celui-là, si il l'avait sous la main, il lui ferait passé un sale quart d'heure et manger un cognard pour avoir fait du mal à son amie. La gloire lui avait tourné la tête et il avait été incapable de résister aux plaisirs de la chair.

- «Ron?» Il avait complètement oublié qu'ils étaient en discussion, avant que la lune ne l'attrape. Il lui répondit par un vague «humm?

- Et toi, qu'as-tu pris à ta sœur?

- Je lui ai pris une merveille écharpe qui pourra cacher le cadeau de Harry, avant que les jumeaux ne les massacrent tous les deux! dit-il en ricanant.

- Pas mal pour ton rôle de grand frère protecteur, lui dit Hermione en lui tapotant l'épaule, mais évite de le dire à Ginny … c'est pour ton bien-être que je dis ça. Je ne voudrais pas perdre un ami», conclut-elle en souriant.

Ils approchaient du Terrier, quand Ron demanda à son tour:

- «Au fait, as-tu trouvé ce que tu comptes mettre ce soir?». La question aussi simple fût-elle, fit perdre son sourire à Hermione et elle stoppa net sa marche.

- «Euh… je ne… Enfin, peut-être..

- HERMIONE! RON! Vous voilà enfin», claironna Ginny en venant à leur rencontre.

Hermione se tourna alors vers Ron et comme si elle ne maîtrisait plus ses actes, elle le regarda d'un air provocateur en lui murmurant un simple mot:

- «Surprise!»

Puis elle partit en marchant calmement vers Ginny.

* * *

J'attends vos reviews pour que vous me disiez ce que vous pensez de ce début et si vous voulez ou non qu'il y ait une suite. Tous commentaires positifs comme négatifs sont acceptés avec joie !

Merci beaucoup et j'espère à bientôt. Si vous voulez connaître la suite, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire!

Faeris


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou à tous !

Voilà comme promis, je reviens avec la suite ! Je vous laisse juges et j'attends vos reviews !

* * *

Les idées de Ron restaient fixées sur les yeux marrons d'Hermione, brillants de malice et sur ses lèvres roses et provocatrices lui disant ce mot. Soit il avait rêvé qu'Hermione venait de l'aguicher, soit elle l'avait vraiment fait. La première solution serait la moins impossible et ça ne serait pas le première fois que ça lui arriverait.

Après avoir mangé et offert les cadeaux, sans qu'il n'y ait eu de massacres à déplorer, les deux filles étaient montées se changer.

Les garçons, qui s'étaient préparées en moins de dix minutes chrono, les attendaient dans le salon du Terrier.

Arthur et Molly Weasley étaient montés se coucher, après avoir fait les dernières recommandations d'usage aux garçons : « veillez sur les filles, veillez sur les filles et… veillez BIEN sur les filles ! ». D'ailleurs, en parlant de celles-ci, on entendait leurs pas descendre doucement l'escalier bancal.

* * *

C'est Ginny qui fit son apparition la première. Heureusement pour lui, Harry avait la mâchoire solide. Elle portait une robe bleue qui s'accordait en tout point avec la couleur de ses yeux. Sa robe s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse et laissait entrapercevoir de longues jambes fines. Ses cheveux regroupés en un chignon mal qui laissait échapper quelques mèches, se baladaient le long de son dos totalement découvert pas le morceau de tissu bleu.

-« Ginny, tu es si sé…

- Harry, tu ferais mieux de la fermer car si tu continues ta phrase, tu ne parleras plus de la soirée ! interrompit Ron en voyant Harry devenir rouge.

- Ron ! »s'offusqua la rouquine, puis à voix basse elle ajouta : « dans trente secondes c'est toi qui risques de ne plus pouvoir parler ! »

Et là, dans l'escalier, il vit apparaître une paire de bottes noires, desquelles s'échappait une longue paire de chaussettes blanches, puis des collants qui montaient si haut qu'il se demanda si Hermione n'avait pas oublier un des ses vêtements. Le haut mur du salon, l'empêchait de voir Hermione entièrement, c'est pourquoi il découvrit petit à petit l'habillement de la jeune fille.

A la suite des collants venait finalement un autre morceau de tissu. Une mini-jupe à volants aux motifs écossais, qui lui arrivait un peu au-dessus de la moitié des cuisses.

'Les uniformes de Poudlard étaient un vrai massacre' pensa Ron.

Hermione descendit encore quelques marches et un court et moulant petit tee-shirt noir se fit voir. Il était seulement tenu par deux minuscules ficelles se rejoignant au milieu des omoplates.

Elle était maquillée mais juste d'un trait noir rehaussant la couleur chocolat de ses yeux pétillants. Ses cheveux étaient comme d'habitude, aussi touffus, mais ils semblaient plus ordonnés et soyeux.

Ron n'en revenait pas et la seule phrase qu'il parvint à sortir fût celle-ci :

-« Un vrai massacre, dit-il en murmurant.

- Pardon ? d'exclama Hermione, n'ayant pas saisi les mots.

- Je pensais que les uniformes de Poudlard étaient un vrai massacre, de ne pas laisser découvrir tes jambes, affirma Ron dans un état second.

- Je prends ça comme un compliment, merci Ron ! »

En finissant sa phrase, Hermione perdit à nouveau le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle s'avança en le regardant dans les yeux. Ron se demanda s'il devait s'inquiéter de l'étrange lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux bruns. Il la regarda s'avancer. Hermione, arrivée à sa hauteur, se dressa sur la pointe des pieds (car malgré ses talons, elle était toujours plus petite que Ron), posa ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme, et s'élevant avec un sourire, elle déposa un minuscule baiser sur la joue de Ron.

Ou plutôt à la commissure de ses lèvres…

* * *

Accoudé au comptoir de la nouvelle discothèque qui avait ouvert ses portes à Londres-'sorcier', Ron n'en revenait toujours pas : en moins d'une soirée, Hermione l'avait provoqué, lui avait montré combien elle était belle et l'avait presque embrassé.

En y repensant, il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et son pantalon se resserré autour de ses hanches. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? et pourquoi lui faisait-elle cet effet-là ? A cette dernière question, il avait la réponse : elle lui avait toujours fait cet effet-là !

Soudain il la vit au milieu de la piste de danse.

Elle se démenait au rythme de la musique, regroupant autour d'elle un attroupement d'hommes sur lesquels l'alcool et les hormones agissaient. Des hommes ? Là, c'en était trop pour Ron et sa, si maladive, jalousie reprit le dessus sur sa peur de danser. Aucun de ces gars-là ne méritaient Hermione et ils allaient en faire les frais.

Vidant le fond de son verre d'un trait, il se tourna vars la piste de dans et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la brunette.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Hermione dansait et remuait son arrière-train sur la musique enivrante. Ginny l'avait depuis longtemps abandonné afin de se perdre dans les bras de Harry.

Elle avait sentit le regard des hommes autour d'elle, qui la guettaient comme une proie.

Puis, elle l'avait vu _lui_. Là, adossé au comptoir, les yeux exorbités d'une haine contenue.

Il la surveillait et l'observait. Alors, encore une fois, elle sentit son corps lui échapper.

Hermione chaloupa ses hanches de façon plus que provocatrice.

Cela provoqua l'effet escompté : elle vit Ron vider son verre et avancer vers elle. Comme elle le faisait depuis le début de son stratagème, elle continua comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu, tentant de cacher son sourire victorieux grandissant.

Ron s'infiltra parmi la gente masculine qui le toisa d'un œil mauvais. Il leur lança un regard noir 'made-in Weasley' à tous, sans s'en préoccuper plus. Hermione dansait dos à lui, réveillant d'un coup de hanche tous ses fantasmes.

Ce fait ne fit que le mettre encore plus en rogne : qui sait ce que s'imaginait ce troupeau de sales pervers ?

* * *

Ron attrapa Hermione par le bras et la retourna brusquement vers lui. Elle vit dans ses yeux bleus, une fureur hors limite. Ils devaient d'approcher pour se parler et même pour se disputer à cause de la force de la musique.

-« Ron ! Je suis contente que tu viennes danser avec moi ! » lui dit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

Cela l'énerva d'autant plus qu'elle semblait ne se rendre compte de rien, elle, la 'miss-je-sais-tout'.

-« Je ne suis pas venu pour danser ! Par contre, tu as vu, _toi_, la façon dont tu danses ? cracha Ron.

- Oh ! Excuse-moi, mais il me semblait que quand on veniat en boîte, c'était pour danser ! répliqua-t-elle.

- Tu ne danses pas, tu t'exhibes, Hermione ! »

Malgré la colère qui semblait ronger les yeux de celle-ci, elle continuait de bouger sur la musique.

Ils devaient tellement s'approcher pour s'entendre, qu'elle le frôlait à chaque mouvement de hanches.

Ron vit Hermione se hausser sur la pointe des pieds, leurs joues se touchaient et il en sentait la chaleur.

Ce fut, comme si la musique hurlante, il y a encore quelques secondes, n'étaient devenue rien de plus qu'un bruit lointain.

Hermione approcha sa bouche près de l'oreille du rouquin qui sentit le souffle chaud sur son lobe.

-« Serais-tu jaloux, Ronald ? »

Elle avait dit ça d'une manière si sensuelle, que le jeune homme en question resta bouche bée, puis déglutit difficilement, toute trace de salive ayant instantanément disparue de sa bouche.

Hermione dirigea vers Ron, un regard flamboyant : il y voyait non seulement la provocation mais aussi de l'envie.

* * *

Voilà, pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura autant plût, sinon plus, que le premier !

Dans le prochain épisode :

Hermione qui continue de danser

Ron qui n'en peut plus qu'elle danse, mais qui ne veut pas qu'elle s'arrête ….

Merci de cliquer sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche et de me dire ce que vous en pensez, bon comme mauvais avis, seront pris avec plaisir !

Bisous à tous Faeris


	3. Chapter 3

Woouaaahh ! Dis-donc, j'ai eu plein de reviews pour ce chapitre ! Ca fait très plaisir ! Je vous remercie tous et toutes de vos encouragements et de vos compliments. Je ne sais pas s'ils sont mérités ou pas ; mais je ne me permettrais en aucun cas de douter de votre opinion (mdr !).

Sur ce, pour tenir parole et vous remerciez, voici la suite !

* * *

En voyant Ron, à la limite de la fureur, Hermione le trouvait encore plus attirant.

Le piège qu'elle avait construit pour Ron, s'était refermé sur elle. Elle avait envie de le frôler, de le toucher, de voir quels effets, elle pouvait lui procurer.

En suivant la musique, le regard planté dans celui du Ron, elle recommença à se déhancher tout contre lui, raide comme piquet.

Hermione ferait tout pour qu'il succombe, elle l'aimait et elle le voulait.

Elle se baissa toujours face à lui ; et ses mains qui, jusqu'à présent, étaient sagement restées sur ses épaules, amorcèrent une lente et langoureuse descente vers son torse, son ventre.

Elle pouvait sentir se contracter sous ses doigts, les différents muscles tendus de Ron. Lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau de son bas-ventre, Ron attrapa les poignets d'Hermione durement. Aussi lentement qu'elle était descendue, il la fit remonter rapidement, sans cérémonie, à sa hauteur.

Il serrait ses poignets avec tant de force qu'Hermione aurait dû avoir mal.

Mais celle-ci était concentrée sur la respiration haletante du jeune homme et le regard bleu impatient où elle voyait paraître du désir.

D'un geste brusque, Ron lâcha le poignet rougi d'Hermione et colla sa main en bas de son dos, pour la rapprocher brutalement et la plaquer contre son corps tendu.

Elle sentit alors l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui, et il n'était pas des moindres. Voyant là, la réponse et la victoire qu'elle attendait, elle lui lança un sourire espiègle.

Sans jamais cesser de le fixer, elle reprit son rythme chaloupé.

A l'endroit où était placée sa main, Ron sentit le mouvement de bassin de la brune. Ils ne se rendaient plus compte de rien : ni la foule qui les entourait, ni le lieu où ils étaient, il n'y avait qu'eux qui comptaient ; le reste, ils l'avaient oublié.

Hermione se tourna rapidement pour se trouver de dos à lui.

Les mains de Ron se trouvaient sur son ventre et faisaient de légers mouvements circulaires jusqu'à ses hanches. Il suivait Hermione dans sa danse enflammée.

Ses mains à elle, qui étaient jusque là restées sur celles de Ron, prirent délicatement le chemin de la nuque de celui-ci. Elle frottait ses fesses contre Ron et le jeune homme avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler.

A chaque mouvement descendant qu'elle effectuait, elle pouvait sentir l'érection grandissante du rouquin, et cela ne faisait qu'accroître son envie de lui.

Ron voyait à chaque roulement de hanches, la jupe d'Hermione qui remontait. Plus ça allait et plus on voyait le haut de ses cuisses voire le bas de ses fesses.

Il lui prit alors une irrésistible envie de toucher de ses doigts les rondeurs si attirantes. Hermione sentit les doigts de Ron glisser de son ventre, le long de sa mini-jupe, pour venir caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses tendrement et impatiemment à la fois.

Hermione avait mis ses mains dans son dos à elle, lui permettant ainsi de caresser le torse, le ventre musclés de Ron.

Celui-ci remontait ses mains vers le bas-ventre de la brune. Il la colla contre son entrejambe désormais douloureuse, marque de sa virilité dont elle ne doutait plus depuis très longtemps.

S'il la cherchait, il allait la trouver, et sans tarder ! Elle fit descendre ses mains, d'un mouvement habile, vers la fin de sa chemise, sous laquelle elle passa ses doigts.

Puis d'un geste qui mit à vif la peau de Ron, Hermione glissa vers son pantalon.

Au lieu de s'y arrêter, comme à une barrière intime, elle continua d'avancer, jouant avec ce qu'elle se plaisait à imaginer, comme étant son boxer fétiche orange des Canons de Chudley.

Ron la pressa encore plus contre lui, en enfouissant son visage dans la masse brune de son 'amie', afin d'étouffer un gémissement.

Il se rapprocha de son oreille et lui souffla d'une voix éraillée emprunte de désir :

-« Si tu continue à jouer avec tes mains sur cette partie de mon corps, tu vas me rendre encore plus fou que je ne le suis déjà, et je pense que je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de te violer sur place ! »

Cette simple phrase fit l'effet d'un électrochoc à Hermione. Elle se tourna vivement vers Ron, elle fixa ses yeux emplis d'un fort désir pour elle.

Elle, Hermione, _la banale Hermione_ ! Ron voulait la violer.

Un large sourire décora son visage. Elle se colla tant à Ron, qui la serra contre lui, on aurait dit qu'ils voulaient ne faire qu'un.

Elle murmura contre son oreille :

-« Ca pourrait être excitant ! »

* * *

Puis, elle souffla un air chaud sur son oreille, avant de lui lécher le lobe lentement.

Hermione descendit en embrassant, léchant, suçant et mordillant sensuellement le cou de Ron.

Celui-ci n'en pouvait plus : encore une de ses tortures et au choix il lui sauterait dessus ou la braguette de son pantalon allait craquer.

A dire vrai, elle lui avait toujours fait cet effet-là, mais lui préférait l'ignorer, de peur d'être blessé, de se tromper.

Ce soir, il ne pouvait pas se tromper. C'est lui qu'Hermione avait voulu piéger et non un des gars de ce troupeau.

Et, elle avait réussi à le pièger.

Elle y réussissait toujours, même dans leurs disputes, c'était lui le premier à céder.

N'y tenant plus, Ron glissa ses mains sur les fesses d'Hermione. Il y avait entre eux une sorte de compétition engageant les deux jeunes gens à une course effrénée vers le désir et le plaisir.

Ne dit-on pas 'jeu de mains, jeu de vilains' ?

Pour Hermione, cette stupide phrase n'avait aucune signification et elle souhaitait plus que tout que le jeu des mains de Ron continue.

Chacun entraînait l'autre un peu plus loin.

Ron aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être hors de cette foutue boîte de nuit, dans un coin calme et douillet pour continuer son exploration du corps d'Hermione.

En parlant de celle-ci, il la sentit passer ses mains entre leurs deux corps.

Peut-être allaient-ils trop vite ? Ou elle venait de se rendre compte que c'était _lui_ qu'elle touchait ?

Ses deux questions furent balayées en moins de temps qu'il faut pour dire 'quidditch'. Hermione venait à l'instant de passer sa main sur l'entrejambe de l'immense rouquin. Cette pression, à travers quelques morceaux de tissus, suffit à enflammer Ron.

* * *

Il se pencha vers elle, les yeux clos à s'en fendre les paupières et dût enfouir son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme, afin d'étouffer un gémissement de plaisir.

-« Où sommes-nous ? » questionna Hermione.

Il se décolla d'elle, suffisamment pour remarquer qu'ils n'étaient plus dans la boîte de nuit.

Ils se trouvaient dans une minuscule cabane en bois, au milieu de laquelle se trouvait un vieux lit qui, s'ils avaient sauté dessus, aurait grincé sans aucun doute !

-« Ron ? tu sais où nous nous trouvons ?

- Hummm… Je crois bien que oui. Et si je ne me trompe pas, nous sommes dans la petite cabane que Bill et Charlie avaient construit à quelques mètres du Terrier.

- Et je suppose que c'est toi, qui nous a amené ici…en transplanant ?

- Non, enfin… je ne crois pas, commença-t-il à répondre quand il se souvint de ce à quoi il avait pensé quelques minutes avant 'l'incident'. Euh…maintenant que tu me le dis, c'est peut-être bien de ma faute…

- De TA faute ? l'interrompit Hermione en s'avançant de nouveau vers lui.

- Oui…en fait, tu vois…hummm…quand on dansait, si on peut appeler ça danser, tu m'as…comment dire…frôler accidentellement..

- Intentionnellement, l'interrompit-elle de nouveau en faisant un pas.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, je t'ai touché de façon, pas vraiment accidentelle, mais ça n'explique pas comment nous sommes arrivés ici, conclu-t-elle en rougissant.

- Bah, en fait , avant que tu me touches…là… je pensais que j'aimerais bien…euh…trouver un endroit calme…tranquille pour tferlamour, déclara Ron dont les oreilles semblaient pâles en comparaison du reste de son visage.

- Pour quoi ? demanda Hermione en venant se coller lascivement contre son corps.

- Pour…pour te faire l'amour Hermione ! J'ai plus qu'envie de toi, termina-t-il, sa voix n'étant plus qu'un son rauque.

- Oh ! Elle le fixa avec un regard remplit de malice. En fait, c'est moi qui nous aies fait transplaner, dit-elle en baissant la tête. J'avais tout arrangé, jusqu'aux draps du lit. Je voulais te piéger, mais visiblement c'est toi qui m'as eu à mon propre jeu ».

Ron prit le menton d'Hermione entre ses doigts et lui releva le visage. Il s'attendait à voir une Hermione gênée ou même en colère, mais il fit face à des yeux sombres brillants d'envie.

-« Comment se fait-il que tu aies tout arrangé ?

- Eh ben, maintenant que Voldemort n'est plus, je ne pouvais plus reculer. J'ai toujours tout garder en moi, parce qu'on était pas sûrs de la vie qui nous attendait après la guerre, dans l'optique où l'on serait toujours en vie. Mais aujourd'hui on est en vie, et je n'ai plus envie de me cacher derrière de fausses raisons. Alors j'avais décidé que ce soir était le soir où je devais tout te dire, même si rien n'était sûr.

- Juste pour m'en parler, c'est ça ? demanda Ron.

Elle lui répondit oui de la tête.

- Alors pourquoi avoir mis des draps propres ?

- Parce que je suis prévoyante…

- Tu savais que je partagerais tes sentiments ? dit-il surpris.

- Non, bien sûr que non, mais… elle fit une pause en se mordillant la lèvre. Enfin, si tu ne partageais pas mes sentiments, je pouvais toujours dormir ici et partir au matin ».

Ron était abasourdi, mais il allait montrer à _son_ Hermione sur le champs que jamais, il ne la laisserait faire.

* * *

Voilà, encore un chapitre de terminer !

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier de l'histoire !

Comme d'habitude, j'attends vos reviews, vos remarques bonnes ou mauvaises…

Bisous à tous et merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu !

A bientôt Faeris


	4. Chapter 4

Je sais … je sais … Je suis en retard ! _Si you plait pas taper, pas taper ! _Toutes les excuses que je vous fournirais ne suffiraient pas à épancher ma culpabilité, mais malgré cela, je vous demande pardon pour cet horrible retard !

Bon, mon unique excuse est d'avoir passé un concours il y a de cela une semaine, pour l'iufm. Maintenant je croise les doigts en attendant les résultats ! 

Enfin voilà, trêve de bavardages, voici le dernier chapitre qui va conclure cette fic, que j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire ! J'espère que vous aurez eu tout autant de plaisir à la lire lol !

Avant de rendre le curseur et la feuille de papier interactive, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des messages de soutiens et d'encouragements : moggliesmad, daddye91, virg05, Sandra77'ronetmione', lolly Fizz LRDM, GinnyPotter02, vava cracra, eileenlep et Kyara Diggory. MERCI !

Sur ce, j'arrête de vous ennuyer et place à l'histoire !

* * *

Il saisit le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains et posa durement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hermione était surprise, elle s'attendait à entendre des hurlements.

Ron recommença une seconde fois son geste, et cette fois-ci, elle répondit à son étreinte.

Ils recommencèrent encore quelques fois, puis Ron arrêta et recula, attirant par la même occasion un gémissement de la bouche d'une Hermione frustrée.

-« Je suis amoureux de toi, lui dit-il avant de continuer en lui lançant avec provocation : Surprise !

- Surprise et charmée serait plus juste » répondit-elle.

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle se jeta littéralement sur Ron. Les mains accrochées autour de son cou, les jambes enserrant son bassin, Hermione commença par embrasser le rouquin sur ses douces et attractives lèvres. Elle sentait les mains de Ron qui glissaient lentement mais sûrement vers le dessous de sa jupe. Elle se maudit alors d'avoir mis ce fichu collant : 'j'aurais pu sentir ses mains sur ma peau'.

Comme par magie, ce rêve fut exaucé et son collant disparu. Elle leva les yeux vers ceux de Ron, et y lu un sourire coupable. Maintenant, elle pouvait sentir sa peau et Merlin que c'était bon.

Une once de malice dans le regard, elle commença à déposer de doux baisers – ou plutôt des effleurements insoutenables, selon Ron – sur son visage, puis Hermione descendit le long de son cou.

Ron continuait de caresser ses fesses, quand elle décida de lâcher prise et reposer les pieds à terre.

A ce moment, c'est Ron qui engagea la danse.

Il embrassa Hermione dans le cou, tout doucement. Tellement doucement, que cela la mit dans un état de passion ardente.

Comme si elle venait de s'apercevoir de sa chance, elle prit le visage de Ron entre ses mains et se mit à l'embrasser avec une passion irraisonnée.

Il semblait à Ron, qu'Hermione avait des mains sur chaque partie de son corps, et qu'elles s'amusaient à l'enflammer. Mais lui, il était déjà en ébullition.

Hermione sentit Ron la rapprocher de son corps qu'elle sentait tendu. Il la serrait par la taille, faisant aller ses doigts de ses fesses à sa nuque afin d'approfondir – si plus était possible – leur baiser.

D'un geste fébrile, Hermione commença à déboutonner la chemise de Ron, délaissant la bouche de celui-ci pour aller taquiner sa peau, là où ses mains venaient de passer.

Il croyait perdre la tête…enfin jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'attaque à son pantalon !

-« Hermione…gémit-il

- Ne t'inquiète pas »

Oh non, ça il ne devait pas s'inquiéter, 'souffler et être détendu' : tels avaient été les conseils de Charlie, lors d'une de ces discussions _entre-frangins_. Il souffla en basculant la tête en arrière.

Hermione posa délicatement ses doigts sur l'érection de Ron, encore protégée par un caleçon noir … et orange.

La réaction de Ron ne se fit pas attendre. Il attrapa Hermione par les épaules et la releva. Il se mit alors à l'embrasser, à la toucher ; il voulait lui montrer à quel point il la voulait, à quel point il avait envie d'elle, à quel point il avait besoin d'elle.

En passant dans son dos, il sentit une ficelle sur sa main. En souriant contre ses lèvres, il tira sur la ficelle provocatrice.

Hermione poussa un petit hoquet de surprise quand le tissu tomba sur sa taille. Elle vit Ron prendre un peu de recul avec un sourire angélique, puis il vint se jeter sur son cou.

Il commença sa descente vers la poitrine de la brune.

-« Magnifique » l'entendit-elle marmonner.

Elle glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure rousse devant elle, quand elle sentit que la pression se relâchait.

Aussitôt, elle vit un des grands bras du roux sortir en tenant un soutien-gorge … non _son_ soutien-gorge !

Ron continuait de passer ses doigts, sa bouche sur sa poitrine, caressant ses seins, léchant ses tétons dressés vers son plaisir.

Hermione dut retenir plusieurs gémissements et notamment un, quand Ron décida qu'il était temps de voir ce qu'il se passait plus bas.

Il délaissa donc sa poitrine et parcouru rapidement la distance qui l'éloignait de la jupe écossaise de sa bien-aimée.

* * *

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Pas qu'elle soit frigide, mais jamais elle n'avait vu Ron …comme ça. Pourtant, Merlin sait combien de fois, elle avait fantasmé, dans son dortoir à Poudlard, sur les mains, la bouche et le corps tout entier du plus jeune frère Weasley !

Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle s'aperçu – enfin – tardivement que sa jupe ne faisait plus vraiment partie des éléments protégeant son intimité.

Ron se releva pour lui faire face et l'embrassa tendrement.

Il prit Hermione dans ses bras et l'emmena vers le vieux lit, qui, comme il l'avait pensé, grinça en les accueillant. Il se mit à sourire, attrapa sa baguette qui traînait par terre et murmura un _silencio_ vers le matelas.

Tendrement, il allongea Hermione sur le lit. Jamais, il n'aurait cru qu'elle était si belle, nue. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir imaginé, le soir dans son lit, quand il avait du mal à s'endormir ; mais de la voir comme ça, offerte pour lui … c'était douloureux, enfin, seulement pour son bas-ventre, qui attendait impatiemment de faire ses preuves à son tour.

Ron se mit au-dessus de la jeune fille, embrassant chaque parcelle de son corps, descendant de plus en plus bas vers le string en dentelle blanche. Celle-ci sentit une main s'insinuer entre ses cuisses et remonter vers son sexe.

Rien que cette caresse lui faisait du bien. Elle se sentait impatiente de ressentir le plaisir que lui donneraient ses mains.

Ron caressa du bout du doigt, l'intimité de la brune, et malgré le tissu, il sentit à quel point, elle aussi, le désirait.

Il la vit fermer ses yeux sombres et pencher la tête en arrière. Il décida de contourner la barrière que formait le tissu, et fermant les yeux à son tour, il laissa ses doigts explorer la douce humidité de sa compagne.

N'y tenant plus, il entreprit de dégager le string de son autre main. Alors il put chatouiller, taquiner, titiller à loisir le clitoris et l'entrée vaginale d'Hermione.

Elle gémissait de plaisir à chaque nouveau frottement, jusqu'au moment où à la limite de l'extase, elle renversa la situation.

Etonné de ce revirement, Ron se retrouva sur le dos, avec un Hermione emplie de désir, qui s'assit volontairement sur l'érection de jeune homme.

Il sentait la chaleur et l'humidité du sexe de la jeune fille passer au travers du tissu du caleçon. Elle se pencha sur lui, il était au bord de la jouissance, et elle lui lâcha :

-« Surprise ! »

La brune commença une ondulation sur le sexe tendu de son compagnon, d'avant en arrière, puis d'arrière en avant. Le voyant savourer le plaisir que cette caresse lui donnait, elle décida de changer de tactique.

Elle se laissa glisser le long de son corps, se frottant à l'une de ses jambes, et sa bouche léchant son torse.

A l'aide de ses mains, tout en poursuivant sa descente, elle fit glisser le caleçon, libérant par la même occasion l'érection de Ron.

La manœuvre achevée, elle remonta ses doigts sur son membre, puis le saisit dans sa main pour refaire à nouveau les mouvements répétitifs qu'elle avait entamés toute à l'heure.

Le jeune homme roux n'en pouvait plus, il se demandait quand elle l'achèverait enfin… Elle le rendait carrément fou ! Et il se dit que ce n'était rien, quand il sentit quelque chose de chaud et humide entouré son sexe.

Ron releva la tête pour voir Hermione, enfin surtout sa bouche, lécher et sucer son érection : 'là s'en était trop'

-« Mione… gémit-il la salive ayant – encore ! – désertée sa bouche

- Mmmh, répondit-elle

- C'est un supplice ou tu comptes me tuer ?

- Je ne sais pas trop encore » dit-elle.

Sur ces paroles, elle lécha une fois encore toute la longueur de son pénis et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur le gland.

Puis, Hermione se releva et se rassit à califourchon sur le sexe de Ron. Elle le prit dans sa main et le guida jusqu'à l'entrée de son intimité.

* * *

Ils firent l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit et s'endormirent enlacés un peu avant l'aube.

Quand elle s'éveilla enfin, Hermione remarqua que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Elle était seule dans le lit et il n'y avait aucune trace de Ron dans la cabane.

Abattue, elle se laissa retomber sur les oreillers.

Croire que Ron pourrait l'aimer, _elle_, _Hermione_,

-« Quelle stupidité ! » se maudit-elle.

A ce moment, un bruit la tira de sa séance de flagellation mentale et la fit se relever dans le lit.

Ce bruit ressemblait à celui d'un transplanage, hors de la cabane. Et elle, qui était toujours nue dans les draps. Nue et sans baguette.

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa voir Ron dans son embrasure.

-« Oh.. tu es réveillée ?

- Ca m'en a tout l'air. Où étais-tu ? J'étais inquiète ! mentit-elle pour cacher son embarras.

- Euh…je … j'avais faim et je me suis dit que toi aussi, alors je suis aller nous chercher à manger, répondit-il gêné.

-Ah bon ? Et toutes les boulangeries étaient fermées pour que tu reviennes sans rien ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il lui sourit.

-« Pourquoi es-tu si intelligente ?

- Que me caches-tu ? Tu sais, cette nuit ne nous engage à…

- Non, ne dit plus rien, tu vas tout gâcher ! Ecoute-moi, ne m'interrompt pas et tout ira bien, ok ?

- D'accord, affirma-t-elle, curieuse de ce que Ron pouvait vouloir lui dire.

- Bien. Donc ce matin, je suis sorti pour aller chercher de quoi manger et sur le chemin, j… j'ai réfléchi à cette nuit, à toi, à moi, aux autres… à tout en fait.

-Oh, fit Hermione en baissant la tête pour cacher ses yeux que s'emplissaient de larmes.

- Je me suis alors arrêté face à une boutique, qui m'a raisonné et fait comprendre que j'étais face à une décision qui changerait ma vie » déclara-t-il.

Ron vint s'agenouiller devant Hermione pour que leurs visages soient à la même hauteur. Il mit une main dans sa poche et quand il la ressortit, sa main tenait une petite boite en velours bleu-nuit.

'Génial, pensa Hermione, un cadeau d'adieu !'

-« Hermione, j'ai enfin pris mes responsabilités… fff… Veux-tu être… devenir l'épouse, d'un crétin qui a eu trop peur de te le demander avant et qui est désormais prisonnier de son amour pour toi ? »

Malgré son appréhension, il lui fit son plus beau sourire. Hermione releva va la tête, les yeux brillants de larmes qu'elle ne contenait plus.

Elle était là, nue, avec un sourire figé sur les lèvres, en train de pleurer.

-« Oui » répondit-elle dans un souffle.

_Elle_, _Hermione Granger_, pouvait l'affirmer, _elle_ était la femme la plus heureuse du monde.

Ron était à la fois soulagé et le futur-plus-heureux-mari de la femme la plus heureuse du monde.

Il l'enlaça, l'embrassa tendrement, puis recula et lui dit :

- « Surprise ! »

The End

* * *

Voilà ! Ayé c'est fini ! Rôôô je suis toute émue lol

J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous aura plu et que vous n'aurez pas été trop déçu par la fin !

Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu !

Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser quelques commentaires si vous passez par-là ! ;)

Merci à tous et gros bisous !

Faeris


End file.
